


Verum Amorem

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Sirius Black is expected to be at his parents annual New Years Eve Party but his Girlfriend Lily Evan has other plans. What will the couple decide to do? Will they go to the party or sneak off somewhere?





	Verum Amorem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beachmomma77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/gifts), [SandraSempra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraSempra/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ChampagneandCountdowns](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ChampagneandCountdowns) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This main character is used to his/her parents throwing the New Year Party of the year, every year, and is expected to be in attendance. Unfortunately, his/her secret lover is wanting to share a midnight kiss elsewhere. What happens when love challenges tradition?
> 
> Thank you to BeachMomma77 for taking a quick read over of this!!!! A massive thank you to SandraSempra for always being my best Beta in times where I am freaking out about a Fest and encouraging me xxxx you two ladies are amazing!!!!
> 
> The characters, locations, spells and anything else that is from the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K Rowling. I am not profiting from this work in anyway.

Sirius perused the going’s on of his family’s house elves busy setting up the ballroom, every year his mother and father made sure to put the largest and fanciest party for the beginning of the next year. It was pureblood tradition to show off your riches and his mother and father were the worst of show ponies. He was expected to attend every year, not because he was their favourite but because it was his duty as the heir to the House of Black.

With his title came the responsibility to act in a manner befitting of a Black, however he wasn't the ideal son they wished he would be and rebelled at every turn. Not wishing to attend the party of the year he had fought his parents and tried to push him into allowing him to abstain from going. He had his reasons for behaving the way he did, but the extravagant affair was not because he wanted to spite them - it was because of a beautiful redhead he had the good fortune of calling his girlfriend. It killed him every moment that they were separated because of a school holiday. He couldn't help but think that she would come to her senses and see that he wasn’t worth the trouble. He was afraid she'd realize he wasn’t good enough for her.

But she surprised him at every turn. He had thought she would choose James, after all, he had been after her for years. One day, James started pursuing Marlene McKinnon, much to their surprise. That was when Sirius had finally shown how he felt after all those years he could finally drop the shields and show what he felt.

James hadn't had a problem with him going after Lily as he already knew that Sirius had feelings for the fiery muggle-born and she felt the same for him.

It hadn’t taken too long for the two to become inseparable, and while they argued like cats and dogs, she fired up a passion he'd never felt before. Before Lily he had bedded many girls and nothing compared to what he had with Lily but because of his family and their less than desirable associates he had to keep it secret from everyone but his friends. They would never understand and try and force him to stop their relationship.

He would rather die than lose Lily, and that’s why he had to try and get out of this farce of a party. He had to see her and prove that he'd never fall to his mother's expectations. He couldn't bear it if she'd ended things with him.

Lily was the stars in the night sky, she was the light at the end of a dark tunnel. She was the lace to his leather and the only good thing in his life that had any influence on him.

Sirius strived to be better for her and he liked to think that he had an influence on her as well. Smirking he thought of what had happened on the last night of term before they went on holidays.

  
_Lily had been on her patrols and wandered up to the seventh floor while Sirius followed closed by. He wanted to sneak some time with her since he wouldn’t be seeing her for two weeks. Stealthily, he pulled her into an alcove and pinned her to the wall while he held her hands above her head and slanted his lips over hers._

_She responded quickly and enticed him to go further. It didn’t take much encouragement for him to grab one of her thighs and move it to his hip so that he could grind against her core. A low guttural moan passed her lips as she felt his length press against her. Lily wrapped both of her legs around his hips and pressed closer._

_Moving his lips down her throat he moved toward the cleavage that was showing and groaned as she thrust faster and put more pressure on his hardened length. Moving his hands up from her hips to her shirt buttons he started to move the buttons through the holes and slowly opening her blouse so he could gain access to his favourite part of her body, her tits were enough to fill his hands with some spillover and her pert nipples how they felt in his mouth._

_Grabbing onto her mounds he gave a slight squeeze and was awarded with another movement from her hips. Lowering his mouth he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it increasing the speed in which he did Lily’s breathing sped up and her chest was rapidly rising._

_Knowing the signs he knew that she was close to exploding he moved his hands back to her skirt and lifted it above her waist moving her silk panties to the side feeling how wet she was he knew that he wouldn’t have to wait, he hastily unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out and placed it to her core. Slowly pushing into her he groaned as her tight passage squeezed him as if welcoming him home. He paused for a moment and then started to thrust quickly knowing that he wouldn’t last long he had to make sure she got her pleasure first._

_Moving his fingers between them he flicked across her pulsating clit speeding up as she started to moan louder. He grabbed her behind the neck to pull her to his mouth to swallow the sounds of her orgasm mounting._

_Her core tightened around him and almost brought him to his knees. She screamed into his mouth and he let his release take over him seconds after she had finished._

_Kissing her and stilling until their breathing and heart rate had slowed feeling the last pulsations of her orgasm slow down until they came to a halt. Fixing her clothing and his, he set her down and slid down the wall with her in his arms._

_“We shouldn’t have done that, Sirius.”_

_“I know but I couldn’t leave here tomorrow without having you, we won’t see each other until New Years Eve I’m going to miss you.”_

_“I’ll miss you too” she promised._

_They waited a bit before leaving the alcove and went back to the common room when she had tried to walk off to the girls dormitory he shook his head and pulled her to the boys entrance and straight up to his room, pulling the curtains and casting a silencing charm they snuggled up together and went to sleep, waking several times during the night to make slow love._

  
His mother's shouts pulled him from his beautiful daydream. He immediately noticed the bulge in his trousers and resigned himself to another cold shower before dinner.

His mother's shouts followed him up the stairs. It was nothing new, just her usual reminders - the whole family will be at dinner, wear his finest robes, and be on his best behaviour.

Yeah like that was going to happen did she actually think that she could make him do anything, arriving in his room he looked over at his bedroom window at the black owl perched on the sill, Lily’s owl Haleo was holding an envelope in his beak and looking as if he was tired. Sirius opened the window and placed him on his perch so that he could rest a while before making the trip back.

Ripping into the letter he read it and decided to wait until after his shower to reply.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well, I wanted to write to see how you were? I’ve missed you more than I can say and wish that we could meet before Friday but I know it will be difficult to get away from your parents for long enough. Tuney is being as obnoxious as always and is getting on my nerves._

_It’s only one year until we finish at Hogwarts and we can finally get a place for ourselves I can’t wait to begin our life together, I have to go now but I wanted to write to you so you knew that I was thinking of you._

_Love always,_

_Your Lily Flower._

Smiling he grabbed his best pair of leather pants and button up shirt and went across to the bathroom to get ready. Boy was his parents going to be angry at his attire but he didn’t care Lily was thinking about him and had said she loved him, she wasn’t regretting being with him and nothing could ruin his happiness. He took his time in the shower and then switched it to cold to alleviate the tension in his cock.

Dressing and performing a drying charm on his hair he moved back to his bedroom and pulled out his best parchment to reply to Lily.

_My dearest Lily,_

_I miss you too and how I wish that we could meet before Friday but my mother is pushing me to participate in all of the rotten pureblood traditions that surround this time of year._

_I was actually thinking about you today and the last night we were at Hogwarts and the pleasure that we found in the last few hours. I to can’t wait to spend all of our time together in a place of our own where we don’t have to hide._

_I have to go now as the family is arriving for dinner but know that it will be you warming my thoughts all evening and that I miss you dearly and can’t wait to be reunited, especially if you consent to going to the Prefects Bathroom as soon as we return._

_Love your handsome boyfriend Sirius._

Haleo seemed to be slightly more alert now so Sirius sent him on his way and prepared to piss his parents and family off. Dinner was going to be such a fun affair.

**oOo**

Lily sat in her bedroom hoping that her sister and her new boyfriend Vernon didn’t bother her for the rest of the day she had holiday homework to complete before Friday so she could spend the day with Sirius before going back to school. Sending the letter was a spontaneous thing from her end knowing that he was going to have to spend a full evening with his despicable family and he’d need something to get him through it. What she didn’t expect was the forward letter that she received back but she should have known that he would act like that even in a letter.

Attempting to bring her hormones back in check she hopped in the bath to relax a bit before her parents returned with dinner and to think about whether she actually wanted to take Sirius up on his offer for a rendezvous to the Prefects Bathroom and scoffed, of course she did. She couldn’t get enough of her boyfriend a fact all of their friends constantly teased them about. It wasn’t their fault their chemistry was explosive and whenever they were in the vicinity of each other the temperature in the room rose higher than normal.

It also wasn’t their fault that whenever they were left alone they stripped each other naked, they were taking advantage of their youth and showing they loved each other.

Lily knew when she got into the relationship with Sirius it would be passionate, but she also knew she would have to reassure him she was his often and she wasn’t leaving. Most of their arguments were about him thinking lowly of himself. He didn’t realise how much of an amazing person he truly was and how special he made her feel.

Closing her eyes, she let herself sink into the bath further and drifted off without realising, hours later her mother came and woke her informing her dinner was served and Vernon and Petunia weren’t happy with being made to wait so she’d better hurry, to keep the peace.

All Lily heard from her parents was to keep the peace, there was never an opportunity to say what she really felt and she now understood why she didn’t allow anyone to step on her at school, there she wasn’t told to keep the peace it was like her own little rebellion, even if her parents didn’t know about it.

Throughout dinner Lily kept Sirius and their meeting on Friday on her mind to stay in her happy place and hoped that he wasn’t having too hard of a time.

Knowing she would tell him their rendezvous in the Prefects Bathroom would happen also brought her positive thoughts and she simply smiled around the table and nodded when it was appropriate, chucking an aw or a sigh in every so often to make them all think she was listening.

They all moved to the living room after dinner and her father took her elbow, “nice show of listening you put in during that drivel your sister was spouting, I’ll give you some extra pounds to convert before you go back to school.”

Lily smirked at her father, he was the only one that didn’t hold Vernon at high esteem and hated Petunia being in love with the overweight baboon.

**oOo**

_Dearest Lily,_

_I’m sitting here struggling to keep my head held high and being someone that you would be proud of as my mother forces me to adhere to the pureblood traditions that surround this time of year._

_I still wish to meet you at midnight for that special kiss you promised me to bring in the new year, however I feel like this is going to be harder to get away from than I originally planned, would you be willing to attend the masquerade ball my mother is holding to help me bring in the year, I know how important it is to keep us a secret as it will only get you hurt I don’t even care if I get hurt if they find out you are the only one that really matters._

_I will send the dress and mask with this letter so you are easy to find, if you do not wish to attend let me know and I will do my best to escape, this is the easy solution. I know you wished to be away from all of this and I will do as you wish if you don’t agree._

_Love,_

_Sirius._

Lily read the letter that had arrived last night and refused to look at the dress and mask until she had made up her mind on whether to take the easy way out and attend the ball, in which she had stated she didn’t want to attend because of how his family would likely treat her or if she was going to make him work for it.

He had been switching and changing on what he wanted to do for months and this wasn’t the first letter he had sent to try and change her mind on going to the ball, only this time he had upped the ante by purchasing her a dress and mask, he knew she hated to have money spent on her and this was a way he could get her to back down.

Lily now had to make the decision and she would likely still go with the original idea as if his parents found out exactly who was behind the mask they would surely curse her or worse curse Sirius. Her opinion on the matter was the same as his if she got hurt that didn’t matter but if he was to be hurt it would be an entirely different story.

Only one person could help her decide, pulling out her parchment and quill she started to write,

_Dear Remus,_

_I hope that you are well, I know the full moon was only last night and you are likely still resting, however, Sirius has made the same request this time and I need help deciding whether it would be easier to go to the ball and let him have his way or if I should stand my ground and make him come to our agreed spot next to the lake where we went in the summer._

_What do you think I should do? I’m sorry if you are in a bad place but don’t think you have to write back straight away I can wait, I’ll await your reply._

_Thank you,_

_Love Lily_

Folding the parchment and tying it to Haleo’s leg, “take this to Remus please? Wait with him until he can write back.” She handed a owl treat and watched him fly out the window. This was hard, she knew Sirius would do whatever she wanted him to but she didn’t want him upset with her.

Getting dressed she decided she needed to get out of the house for the day to think about what she wanted to do, she headed to the place she could think the clearest; the library.

**oOo**

When she returned home and straight to her room her owl was sitting back on its perch with a letter tied to its talon. Opening the parchment she read;

_Dear Lily,_

_Although you are scared of going to the party but I think you have to think about how hard it’s going to be for Sirius having to escape his mothers clutches._

_She is extremely aggressive with him as he has defied her traditions, please consider this before making a decision._

_See you when we get back to Hogwarts in the New Year, love from Remus._

Lily read back over the letter and quickly penned a reply to him and a reply to Sirius her mind made up she decided she would rather have him safe over having a secret meeting somewhere they both didn’t want to be.

It was time for her to give him something in return since he has always been the one sacrificing. Her decision made, she looked at the box that still sat on her bed. She opened the lid to find an emerald green, ankle length dress and laying on the bodice was a green mask with gold glitter spread around the eye holes. They looked to be expensive and knowing Sirius they were, he was always going above and beyond to spend his parents' money and spoil her.

How could she have even made him think that he had to decide between meeting her and his safety? She loved him and should have made sacrifices for him as well.

**oOo**

New Year's Eve had arrived and Lily was busy curling her hair waiting for her mother to place it in an updo and do her makeup ready for the party. Sirius had written back and said if she really wasn’t ready to come to one of his family parties he would find a way to escape but if she was okay with it he was excited to see her in the dress.

Then he had sent another letter to say she should wear the dress either way as it would only enhance her beauty. Lily had been close to saying he should sneak out but Remus was right it was time she sacrificed some things for him as well.

Her mother walked in and smiled at her, “this is going to be difficult for you to blend in with a gorgeous dress and mask like that.”

Lily rolled her eyes, her mother didn’t understand the party she was going to the dress she was wearing was going to pale in compare to other people’s.

Her mother grabbed each individual curl and pinning them to make a tight bun with two curls framing her face. She then put some powder on Lily’s face and brushed green eye makeup over her lids. She grabbed some gold glitter and sprinkled it over the green to match the mask and they were done.

Lily stood and moved over to her bed slipping into her undergarments and dress and placing the mask on her face, there was no need for a string as it magically sealed itself to her face. Slipping her mother's gold heels on she turned to face the floor length mirror and gasped, she hardly recognised herself standing there, her mother and father stood off to the side smiling at their little girl who had grown into a beautiful swan.

They dropped her off at the Apparation point and wished her luck. Turning on the spot she pictured Sirius’ street and walked in with the other guests that were walking through the door.

The Black Family standing just inside the house graciously greeting and welcoming their guests. Sirius smirked at her as she shook hands with his family and his mother air kissed her cheeks, not realising who and what she was.

Moving into the ballroom she took a glass of Elf Wine off the moving trays and waited for her boyfriend to come to her, a hand landed on her waist and she turned smiling up at him. He looked dashing in his black dress robes and silver mask. He gently lent down and kissed her cheek, “Hello love, I’m glad you are here to make this bearable.”

“I’m glad I’m here too, seeing you in that mask has me wishing we were somewhere more private.”

Sirius looked at her with pure shock and lust, “We can surely make that happen at some point but first let’s get you another flute of wine and dance at least one dance.”

“Maybe we can find somewhere to bring in the new year in style.” She said looking at him with flushed cheeks. One glass and she was already feeling the effects seep through her bloodstream.

He smirked, “I like this unhibibited you, let’s have that dance and at midnight we will go somewhere private.”

Pulling her with him onto the dance floor, he pulled her closer than was acceptable and moved to the light music that was coming from the violins and cellos.

They danced for over an hour slowly moving against each other as if they were making love. A loud bang sounded and his father spoke, “The countdown is about to begin!”

Lily smiled up at Sirius and as everyone around them began to count the seconds down they mouthed them to each other and when they reached zero they shouted with everyone else “Happy New Year!” and then Sirius leant down and Lily stood up on the tips of her toes, lips connecting the world melted away around them, only the two of them existing in that moment.

“I love you, Lily” Sirius whispered against her lips.

“And I You, Sirius.” Moving out of the room, Sirius dragged her up the stairs flinging his bedroom door closed behind them madly ripping each other’s clothes from each other they joined bringing the new year in with the one person they loved eternally.

**The end.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it xxx


End file.
